


Capsized

by florel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Lots of Angst, Lots of cursing cause Saeran is salty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Secret Endings, Reader Is Not MC, Reader-Insert, Saeran needs therapy, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, So I'm sending him to therapy, Some Fluff, some smut in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florel/pseuds/florel
Summary: They're called relationships because they're doomed to capsize.





	1. Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La_Saffron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Saffron/gifts).



> So guess who finally got off her lazy ass and started writing again? Yup, this gal.  
> I've been meaning to write something for the mysme fandom for a while now so this is extremely overdue.  
> I really wanted to write about Saeran's healing process after the secret endings, but then my brain at the same time is like MAKE HIM S U F F E R, so I'm trying to find a balance between the two.  
> Important to note: MC is not the reader! They're two different people. MC is the one who's living in a post secret endings reality with Saeyoung, while you, the reader are just living in the mysme universe.  
> Aaand with that being said, off you go!

Nineteen minutes.

The receptionist is running late by nineteen minutes.

A part of Saeran is relieved because she’s crabby and unpleasant, especially since she seems to have it out for him in particular, but he wants nothing more than to go home and the later she is, the longer he has to stay in this suffocating office.

The room is an obnoxious white; the kind of white that blinds you if you stare at it for too long. The walls are littered with posters encouraging seeking help and listing the benefits of psychotherapy. He imagines himself tearing the pages up in a fit of rage and relishing in the carnage, but he only indulges in that thought for a second before suppressing it.

His chair is horribly uncomfortable and the coolness of the leather sends shivers up his spine. There’s not a single window in sight and the rancid smell of floor wax only gets worse with each passing minute. It’s ironic because Saeyoung calls Mint Eye a prison, but at least Mint Eye had windows and fresh air.

Saeran’s gaze shifts back to the plastic analog clock hanging to his right. Now she’s late by twenty minutes.

The ticking fades to all but a faint buzzing in his ears and the silence that settles over the room is unnerving. He curses himself under his breath for forgetting his phone in the car. Saeyoung usually tries to lighten his grouchy mood by cracking jokes, and while he hates his lame puns and awful humor, Saeran finds he hates the silence more. It’s when he’s alone do his thoughts wander, and the intrusive memories of his drug-induced days at Mint Eye that wash over him are overwhelming and terrifying.

Why his brother has been in the bathroom for over fifteen minutes is beyond him. Saeran has half a mind to go and check up on him: the only logical explanation that he can come up with as to why it’s taking Saeyoung so long is that he slipped and hurt himself. The mental image of his brother falling flat on his ass in a public bathroom almost coaxes a smile out of him. At least with him injured, Saeran would have a valid reason to skip today’s session. True, the idea of having to drag his idiot brother back to the car and being subjected to his whining seems like torture in itself, but he’d take Saeyoung over therapy any day.

Now it’s been twenty-one minutes.

He tugs at the collar of his sweater in frustration. This is a complete waste of time. Saeran decides to give her another minute before he gets up and leaves. His brother could scold him all he wants and insist on going back, but he’d just flip him off. He’s done his part: he showed up, despite the fact that every fiber of his being ached to stay in bed today. There is absolutely no reason for him to be here any longer than he has to.

He hates the sessions.

He hates how optimistic and patient his therapist is. He hates having to talk to her about his past. He hates having to open up about his feelings. 

Being here makes him feel vulnerable. The dawning realization that _hey, you’re actually pretty fucked up_ can't bepleasant for anyone. He wants to put the past behind him, forget all about it as if it were all just a bad dream. He wants to wash his pain away like the ocean washes away footprints on the beach. But healing takes time and it’s so infuriating that he wants to scream.

Twenty-two minutes.

That’s it.

He abruptly stands from his seat and a piercing screech rings out as the chair scrapes against the floor. He gathers the two jackets on the chair beside him and tucks them into the crook of his elbow as he stomps off toward the exit.

He’s reaching for the doorknob when he sees it turn and the door swings open. It nearly slams him right in the face and he jumps back in surprise.

“What the fuck, Saeyoung?!”

He’s seething now and is just about to let out all of his pent up frustration on his brother for dragging him here for nothing when he realizes that the person before him is most definitely not Saeyoung.

_It’s a girl._

You’re visibly disheveled and breathing heavily. Your entire face is flushed and your eyes are wide as you stare up at him in shock. He wants to blurt out an apology for raising his voice, but the thought that you might also be another patient here strikes him as awkward and he doesn’t know how to approach the situation at hand.

Thankfully, you come to your senses first.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Were you waiting for me this whole time?”

Your question dumbfounds him because he’s never seen you before. He knows for a fact that you don’t work at the office, and you certainly doesn’t look like the cranky old receptionist who normally signs him in and out of his appointments.

You fiddle with your coat pocket to pull out your phone and check the time. He opens his mouth to speak but you cut him off.

“Dammit, I’m really, really sorry. This is so embarrassing, I can’t believe I’m late on my first day. Were you waiting to sign in?”

He's just about to explode on you when he hears his brother’s voice from across the hallway.

“Saeran, who’s this?”

You pivot to look at Saeyoung as he jogs up to the both of you. Saeran shoots his twin a scowl as you tuck the phone away and proceed to take off your hat.

“Hi, I’m so sorry, I know I’m really late, but I can still sign you guys in if you give me a minute.”

He curls his nose up in annoyance at your constant apologizing. He doesn’t care about your excuses, you’re late and he’s going home.

He prepares himself to speak up for the third time but Saeyoung beats him to it, “Yeah, sure, no problem!”

He swears to god he's going to punch him.

Your shoulders slump in relief as you sigh and run your hands through your hair, “Thank you, oh my gosh! Again, I’m really, really sorry, ugh, I’m such a mess.”

His brother laughs, running his hand through his tousled red locks, “Don’t worry about it! And hey, look on the bright side, at least you made it!”

You beam at his comment and straighten your posture. “Haha, yeah, I guess!”

Twenty-two minutes. He wants to tell you that you’re late by over twenty-two minutes and that you should be feeling sorry for wasting his time. He wants to watch that silly little smile fade off your face as he gives you a piece of his mind. Twenty-two minutes. He had been stuck in this godforsaken, cramped, smelly _prison_ for the past twenty-two minutes.

But Saeyoung is glaring at him, warning him to behave, so he unwillingly yields and steps to the side to let you through. You smile up at him and make your way over to the wooden desk in the corner of the room.

His twin strolls in after you to stand next to him and Saeran growls under his breath, “How long does it fucking take to piss?”

Saeyoung’s hand flies to the back of his head and he grins sheepishly, “Well, I meant to come back right away but MC called me and well, you know, I lost track of time and…”

Saeran rolls his eyes. Of course. How could he have forgotten his brother’s naive little fiancée? The two were so in love to the point that it was sickening, and frankly, extremely annoying.

“Aha, found it!”

You look up from the file cabinet in triumph, clutching a manilla folder in your hand. You tuck a lock of hair behind your ear as you push a clipboard and pen out towards him. “Now, if you could just sign here, I can let the doctor know that you’re ready to start your appointment.”

Saeyoung nudges him with his elbow and he begrudgingly walks to the desk and begins to fill out the form. He slams the pen down when he’s finished and immediately goes back to his seat in the waiting area. He pretends as if he’s not paying attention but he’s watching you carefully out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh, don’t mind him, he’s just cranky because he doesn’t want to be here,” his brother reassures you.

You nod in understanding as you press a button on the intercom and request for Dr. Park to be notified that her patient is ready. A deafening silence settles in the room as you start to take off your coat and fix your hair.

Saeyoung clears his throat. “Uh, so, are you new here?”

You sink down into the brown office chair and nod, “Yup, today’s my first day. I’m filling in for Mrs. Lee while she’s recovering from surgery.”

His brother leans in closer and adjusts his striped glasses. "Well, then, can I be honest with you? I think I’d much rather have you here than grumpy old Mrs. Lee.”

You wave his comment off. “Oh, stop it, you’re just saying that to make me feel better."

“No, no, I’m serious! And I think Saeran agrees with me too!”

“Oh, really? Even after I nearly slammed the door in his face?”

“Ah, but see, you didn’t, unlike _somebody_ else..."

“Wait, are you saying Mrs. Lee actually hit him with the door?”

“It was an accident, but boy oh boy you should’ve seen the look on her face!”

You snort and cover your mouth. “Oh my god, that’s terrible!”

“I know, I know. But you’re not going to hit us with the door, are you? Because if you are, you should know that my cat-like reflexes don’t have nine lives!”

You raise your hand in pledge. “No worries, you and your cat like reflexes are safe. You have my word!”

Saeyoung flashes a toothy grin, “Well alrighty then, I think we’re going to get along just fine!”

“ _Idiots_ ,” Saeran mumbles under his breath. Great, just what he needed, another headache.

You proceed to bite your lower lip and point out, “Ah, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m ______, it’s nice to meet you both.”

His twin shakes your hand enthusiastically, “I’m Saeyoung, and that’s my brother Saeran. Brother dear, come and say hello to the new receptionist!”

“Fuck off.”

“Hey, don’t be rude! Ack, I’m sorry, he’s just a little shy around strangers. But he’ll come around, don’t worry.”

Your turn to look at him, a soft smile playing on your lips. “It’s okay, I get it. I’m usually not good with strangers either.”

Saeran feels weird with both pairs of eyes on him and his entire body tenses. He dislikes the attention and wants nothing more than for the ground to swallow him up whole. He thanks every deity known to man when a voice from the intercom speaks up, “ _Please send Saeran Choi to room 114 for his appointment. The doctor is waiting for him,_ _thank you_.”

He stands in relief and has to stop himself from practically bolting out of the room.

“Good luck with the session, Saeran!” He hears his brother shout to him as he nears the exit, but he just scoffs and closes the door behind him.

At this point, it’s good riddance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't as eventful as I wanted it to be but introductions and first impressions are just so so important! Things definitely start escalating from here on out, boy do I have PLANS. ;)  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


	2. It doesn't matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So classes got canceled due to a snowstorm and instead of doing my homework or chores, here I am writing fanfiction. My time managing skills are amazing.  
> Big shoutout to everyone who's left a kudos, comment, or even if you just dropped by to read! I swear every time I see that I gained another kudos or hit, I squeal a little on the inside. You guys have made my week, thank you!!  
> And so, with that said, I bring you chapter 2! Drumroll please!

“Can you ever just keep it in your pants?”

Saeyoung turns to look at Saeran incredulously on their walk back to the car, the sun casting shadows on his face as he squints up at him. He immediately looks down to check the zipper of his faded jeans, thinking his fly is open, only to cock his head in confusion when he realizes that it isn’t.

“What do you mean?”

Saeran brings his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Flirting. You were flirting with the new receptionist.”

“What? I wasn’t flirting.”

“Don’t give me that bull. ‘ _I’d much rather have you here than Mrs. Lee’_ ? Do you not have any self control? _You have a fiancée_.”

“Hey, I was just trying to be nice!”

“Yeah, and I’m sure ‘ _being nice_ ’ involves giggling like idiots for an hour as you say one lame pickup line after another.”

“We were just talking. Plus, she’s actually really funny; you’d like her.”

“Whatever.”

A sly smirk makes its way onto Saeyoung’s face as he coos teasingly, “Aw, Saeran, are you jealous? Why didn’t you tell me? I didn’t realize you wanted to talk to her.”

He scoffs, “As if.”

The two slow to a stop as they near Saeyoung’s sunset Ferrari. He rolls his eyes at the discovery that his brother parked in lot number seven; how predictable. The sunlight reflecting off the car’s sleek metallic surface is painful to look at and the two have to shield their eyes as they climb into their respective seats.

Saeyoung frowns as he reaches to fish the ignition key out of his pants’ pocket. “Besides, would it have killed you to be a little nicer? She was having a bad first day, you could’ve cut her some slack. ”

“What do I care? She was late.”

“And like you haven’t been? You can’t exactly expect people to cooperate if you don’t cooperate with them first.”

Saeran knows that Saeyoung has a point, but there’s no way he’s going to give him the satisfaction of being right. “She’s new, that doesn’t apply to her.”

The soft purring of the engine coming to life cuts into the tension between them. His brother moves to adjust the rearview mirror and then pushes the bridge of his glasses back with his middle finger.

“I think you should give her a chance,” he sighs as he shifts the gear stick into drive, “You’d be surprised.”

Saeran says nothing in response and they drive off in silence.

It’s a warm winter day and after weeks of biting winds and bitter cold, the clear skies are a godsend. There are still gray, unsightly piles of snow pushed against the corners of sidewalks, but most of the trees stand exposed and bare with all remnants of last week’s blizzard gone. Wintertime is especially hard; with his incompetent immune system and inability to tolerate the cold, Saeran finds himself desperately longing for spring.  

Saeyoung’s last words echo in his head.

He wonders what the two of you talked about in his absence. Judging by the booming laughter he heard from the opposite end of the corridor, you two had really hit it off. Your cheeks were dusted a light rose and your eyes were gleaming when he came back; you were practically a completely different person from the girl who couldn’t stop apologizing and couldn’t look him properly in the eye.

He can’t comprehend how someone like you, someone so young and (for lack of a better word) so _normal_ , could willingly subject yourself to working in such a place. He, thankfully, only has to be there twice a week, and though he dreads each and every appointment, he can’t even begin to imagine having to be there every single day. It’s definitely no picnic, and as his initial resentment starts to ebb, he finds himself pitying you. Did you even know what you were getting yourself into?

The stuffy and dreary atmosphere of the office doesn’t suit you. It’s a connection that Saeran can’t seem to make in his head. He’s always associated the appointments with the irritable demeanor of the previous receptionist, but the thought that now it’ll be your carefree and bubbly self greeting him instead when he walks through the door is a little surreal. He doesn’t cope well with change, and though it’s definitely something he’s addressing in his sessions, he knows that he can’t allow himself to get used to you.

Your position at the office is temporary, he reminds himself, meaning that you’ll be gone in no time and everything will soon fall back into the routine he’s grown so accustomed to.

He doesn’t need to get to know you, despite what his brother says.

He doesn’t need to give you a chance because in the end you’ll leave and it doesn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short but it just felt right to end it where I did. The good news is that I already have some of chapter 3 written out so the next update should be really soon!! Stay tuned you guys! ;)  
> 


End file.
